1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to clamps, particularly though not exclusively for connecting flanged tubes for use in the pharmaceutical, food and related industries.
2. Description of the Related Art
In my earlier patent, GB 2361753, I describe a clamp for connecting flanged tubes. This clamp is very successful for connecting flanged tubes of up to and including approximately four inches in diameter. However, for clamps of a larger size, I found that the hinge starts to fail on prolonged use.
While using the same screw and nut arrangement at both sides of the clamp provides a secure clamp, such a clamp is awkward, difficult to use and cannot be used one-handed.